The Chronicles of Sumika Kihaku
by Kihaku Sumika
Summary: You were told that everyone close to Hatake Kakashi was dead. Well, you were wrong. Main Pairing: KakaOC NOT LOVE PAIRING


It was mid-afternoon when Kakashi had finished an A-Ranked Mission. His shoulders were soar, he couldn't move his arms very well, and his right leg, well, he couldn't feel it right now. Sumika was eating ramen at Ichiraku with Naruto, Drift was on a mission; he had recently become a part of the ANBU Black Ops, Kurushii was also on a mission, and Legend was at the Training Grounds. In a way, he was glad that he could finally have the house to himself once in a while, even though he was dead tired. He smiled at that thought, then unlocked his door and limp/walked inside. He had though he was alone...However, when he flopped onto his bed after taking off his sandals, his forhead protector, and his vest, something appeared out of nowhere and was sitting on his chest. His eye twitched. "Who the hell are you..?" he asked sternly. The hooded figure chuckled. "I can't believe you can't reconize your old girlfriend," it replied playfully. Terrific. Trailia. "Well, before we talk... Could you get off of me?" "Meh, fine Scarecrow," said Trailia, then slumped off of him, took down her hood, and laid down next to him with her hands behind her head. "So... What brings you here?" "I've got a vacation, and I've missed you and Sumika, so I wanted to visit you guys," she answered. "I had a chat with the Sandaime earlier today, and he said that you were on a mission. What type of mission?" Kakashi sighed, stealing a glance at his right leg. "It was an assassination mission. They caught us, but the ANBU and I were able to defeat them..." She raised an eyebrow, then asked, "Any injuries?" "Well, my shoulders, my arms, and my left leg hurt like hell, I think I might be bleeding a bit, and I can't feel my right leg or arm." "Aww, you poor thing," said Trailia, imitating a mother trying to comfort her young. He glared at her, then sighed again. "I don't need any sympathy..." "Well, deal with it. I'll be here for the next two weeks, whether you like it or not." "Terrific, two female Narutos staying at my apartment..." "Meanie pants!" Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at her horrible insult, which a second later, earned him a punch in the head. He rubbed the part of his skull that had been struck, then fake sobbed. "You're cruel." "Damn right." At her last statement, she grinned. Before he even knew what was happening, Trailia had taken off his mask and planted a nice kiss on his lips. His opened eye widened at first, but they closed and he returned it, then put his left hand on the back of her head, then Trailia took his numb right hand in her own. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Damn," they both said in unison, then Trailia got up and went to answer the door. "Where's the old man, Mom?" Just great, Sumika's here too... He sighed, sat up in his bed, and rubbed the back of head head with the hand he could actually move. Sumika had said that Naruto had actually paid for their ramen, and that Sasuke showed up and she activated the Sharingan, but it was her normal eye color instead of crimson. That's..weird. "Kakashi!?" she called. "Whaddaya want now..?" he called back, though a tad softer than how loud she yelled. Sumika didn't want to deal with calling back and forth, so she and Trailia walked into his bedroom. He found out that when they had walked in that there were some blood stains on his shirt and his pants, and most of it was probably his. Sumika shook her head negatively, and smirked. "Ambushed, right?" "Ah." "That blood's yours, right?" "Ah." "Sheesh, how many were there?" "Almost fifty. We were out numbered 47 to 4." "Ouch." "Ah..." Sumika walked up and sat next to him, looking at both the blood in his clothes, and the vague streaks of crimson among his unruly silver hair, feeling the slightest bit of pity for the veteran shinobi sitting next to her. "Hey, Kakashi..." "Yo." "I might be able to get the feeling back into your arm and leg. Before Tsunade left the village, she tought me something." "Oh joy." Sumika glared at him, but streched her hand around his right forarm, concentrating chakra into her palm and fingers. She squeezed her hand it started glowing a greenish color, and Kakashi felt an odd sensation in his entire arm. She pulled her hand away, and he tried to move it. Suprizingly, it was moving almost normally now. She repeated the same thing to his leg, puting her hand on his shin, and it hurt slightly, but he could feel it, which was all that mattered to him. "Hm..Thanks." "Yeah, yeah. Sorry, but I suck at Medical Jutsu, so I can't help ya there." Now that he took a good look at his shirt, there were numerous slices and cuts all around it, the shirt itself had been reduced to a ragged old T-shirt. "Shit," he muttered, and Sumika chuckled. "Normal people in your case would've found that out already. You know that, right?" "Ah." "Oh, and by the way...That thing I just did was called the Chakra Pulse. Usually it's used for making limbs completely useless for about an hour. But, I found out a way to make it do just the opposite. All ya have to do it use Green Medical Chakra instead of the usual blue..." She thought for a second, then sheepishly grinned. "Nah, I lied. That was done completely by accident. Trust me, I'm not that smart." Kakashi chuckled, and so did Trailia.

Yet again, there was a knock on Kakashi's door. "Can this day get any worse...?" Kakashi whispered to himself then groaned, while Sumika went to answer the door. "Hey, is Kakashi-sensei back yet?" asked a certain pink-haired Genin. "Umm, yeah. But he's in pretty bad shape right now." "Oh," Sakura replied, then whispered, "I saw sensei at the memorial stone before he left, and he looked like he was about to cry...What was wrong?" "...He told you his friends' names were engraved on the stone, right?" she whispered back, and Sakura nodded. "One word: Mourning." "O-oh..." Sakura left, and Sumika walked back into he bedroom. She almost gasped at what she saw...

Kakashi was impaled through the chest with a kunai, and Trailia was covered in her own blood, on the floor. At first she was scared, but she did a couple hand signs. "Kai!" she said, and then she saw that Kakashi was resting in bed and Trailia was tucking him in. "Geez, you need to start refusing these kind of damn missions..." she whispered, then got out of bed and walked up to Sumika. "Dear? Could you, maybe, watch over him for a while? I have to go to a meeting," she said, and Sumika accepted. "Good. I'll be back." With that, she dissapeared, and Sumika walked up to Kakashi's bed. "...She gone...?" he asked quietly, and she grinned. "Yep." He sat up and grinned back. "Great, now there's nothing to do," she whispered and Kakashi sighed. _Always with being bored_, he thought. "Well, you could look for Kasai. The day before I left he told me he wanted to see you." "Oh joy.." Sumika went into another room, and changed clothes.

Sumika was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with an unzipped Chuunin vest over it, bandaged arms and fingers, black steel-plated fingerless gloves, dark blue loose fitting cargo pants and black sandals, her forhead protector hanging loosely around her neck. She also had her hair in a tight ponytail, though a few strands fell out to cover some of her left eye. "Alright, I'm out," she said, saluted, and left with a warm smile. "Just don't blow anything up..."

Sumika was sneaking up to Gai's apartment, warped into it silently, and tapped the thinking Kasai Tenma on the shoulder. He turned his head, then grinned. "Yo," they said simultaniously. "I'm bored, help me. I want something to do." "Isn't Kakashi-san enough entertainment for ya?" he asked. "Well, he came back from his mission and he's resting, Mom's at a meeting, and everyone else has plans today." "Oh, great. So you came to bother me?" "Yep." "You suck," he muttered, and Sumika slapped him upside the head. "Shut up, baka!"

Meanwhile, Kakashi was reading his favorite book while Trailia was cooking. He closed his book, sighed, and put it away. "I still don't know why you read that crap!" Trailia called from the kitchen. "Ask your daughter. She's the one who keeps trying to steal it from me!" "...I don't think I made a great decision of making Taitsu bring her here! Your closet perverted-ness is getting to her!!" "It's not like she's been able to steal it from me!!...That much," he said. Trailia walked in and gave him a 'what-did-you-say!?!?' look, and he gulped. She always had a short temper, especially


End file.
